Hurt
by LizzyMays
Summary: Alex is hiding something. Everyone is worried. Justin can't get anything out of her. Maybe she will find someone else to talk too!
1. Chapter 1

Hurt

A wizards of waverly place fan fiction.

By: Marleigh Opal

Chapter 1

Justin's pov

"Alex why can't you be more like your brother" I over-heard my mom lecturing Alex.

What'd she do now?

"You know sometimes I just dont know what to do with you!"Mom said.

"Mom.. I am not and never will be like Justin. I'm my own person."Alex said. Her voice sounded angry and sad.

"Yeah, A person who didn't come home last night"

"I...I...I" Alex Hesitated trying to figure out what to say.

"I what?"Mom almost screamed out.

Alex stayed silent.

"Yeah, Thats what I thought, Go to your room untill me and your dad figure out a punishment."Mom said angrily.

Alex pushed past me sobbing.

What? She never cries when mom yells at her.

"Mom..." I said.

"Yeah?" She said trying not to bring her anger out on me.

"What happened?" I asked wanting more information.

"Alex didn't come home til' 11 this morning."Mom said sitting on the couch.

"Oh." I said.

As I was walking to my room I heard crying fro. alex's room.

I knocked on the door.

"What?"Alex choked out. Trying to cover up thatshe had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked. can't believe i was asking this.

She opened the door.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. " Her face said otherwise.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"I just stubbed my toe...ow" She lied.

"Oh..Okay..You can always talk to me. I am still your brother."I reassured.

"I know..and thanks." She said.

"Justin,Dinner" Max said outside my door.

"Okay." I said grtting up and goung downstairs.

"Where's Alex?" I asked as I sat down.

"She was doing something." Max said eating a peice of bread.

Alex came down and sat without saying a word.

We ate in silence.

"May I be excused?"Alex almost whispered.

"Yes"My mom said.

After she left me and my mom looked at each other worried.

"There is something wrong..She was crying earlier" I said.

"Yes..I'm really worried." Mom said.

-midnight-

"Justin..Justin!" I heard someone whisperring from my door.

"Alex?" I asked.

She nodded and walked over and sat next to me.

"Can you drive me to the hospital?"

WHAT?

"What do you mean take you to the hospital?"I demanded.

"Just do it!"She said Throwing shoes at me.

"Okay"

-At the hospital-

"Okay, . take care of yourself"The doctor said as Alex walked out of the room.

"Whats wrong?" I asked the doctor.

"Two broken ribs, and severe bruising on wrists and back." He said while Alex was talking to a nurse at the desk.

"Do you have any idea how?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I nodded and walked over to Alex who was waiting for me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I can't handle..." She said walking to the car.

Alex's POV

I wish Justin and everyone would stop worrying.

Josh and me just got into a little fight, he said he didn't mean to hurt me. I believe him.

I haven't told anyone about Josh, cause they would make me break up with him. He cares about me. I don't want to break up with him. It's not like he hurts me on purpose. It's a accident, he has anger management he's working it out.

"Justin?" I asked breaking the silence on the way home.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at the road.

"Don't tell mom or dad..." I said having a hard time breathing cause of my ribs.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Just don't I'm begging you." I said about to cry.

"Fine, but tell me. What happened?" He asked.

Oh God. I need to figure out a lie.

"I fell down the stairs at my friends house.. and I was knocked out. That's why I didn't get home till this morning.." I lied. Well It's not exactly a lie. Just I was pushed down the stairs I didn't fall, It's not like its the first time Josh had hurt me, but this was the first time he hurt me this badly.

"Why didn't you tell us that, Instead of hiding it?" He asked. I could tell he was torn between thinking i was lying and believing me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Why don't you just tell mom and dad.. They are worried." Justin asked.

"I can't. They won't believe me.." I said. SHOOT! That might have given something away.

"And why wouldn't they believe the truth?" darn.

"I don't know. Just drive." I said wanting to end this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2 MASON

Hurt

Wizards of waverly place fan fiction.

By: Marleigh Opal

Chapter 2

Alex's POV

"Miss. Russo! Pay attention" My math teacher yelled.

I nodded.

When the teacher turned away I heard something hit my desk. I looked down to see a tiny folded piece of paper.

I looked around. No one was acting like they threw it there.

I opened it and it said: Are you okay? -Mason

Mason? We have never talked before. That's weird.

I wrote back: Yeah, I'm fine.. Rough day. -Alex

It really was a rough day. Josh was in a bad mood, which meant he wanted to bring out all his anger out on me. He had yelled at me this morning. Don't worry he didn't hurt me physically. Yet.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching before tossing the neatly folded piece of paper on Mason's desk. He smiled and opened it.

A few moments later, the bell rang. Finally lunch.

"I'm sorry you're having a rough day. I hope your day gets better." Mason said walking down the hall with me to the café.

"Thanks. I hope so too. I'll see you later!" I said knowing I needed to find Josh for lunch.

"Bye, Alex." Mason waved and walked into the Cafeteria.

"Hey" I said to Josh. I had found him outside the school.

"Don't 'Hey' me! Why were you talking to that Mason kid?" He yelled.

"He was being nice. I didn't know I wasn't aloud to talk to other people." I said.

"You aren't! You are only aloud to talk to me!" He said in a stern voice.

"No. I can't only talk to you for the rest of my life." I spoke up.

"What did you say?" He asked. His eyes were so angry. I think it's safe to say. I was scared.

"I said. I'm going to talk to who ever I want.. You can't stop me." I said. I regretted it the second Josh slammed me into the wall. Then pushing me making me hit my head against the brick wall.

"You are dirt." He said before running off.

I got up slowly. I kept telling myself. "He's just having a bad day."

My head was killing me and being thrown against the wall isn't helping my broken ribs.

Josh kept apologizing the rest of the day.

"It's okay." I said for the billionth time.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Now go home!" I said.

"Okay. I will make it up to you." He said hugging me goodbye.

I winced in pain.

"Sorry." He said then ran to catch the bus.

I suddenly felt very dizzy. I sat down so I wouldn't fall.

I put my head in my hands and just cried. Letting every emotion out.

(A/N: By the way. She is at a bus stop where no one is at, because everyone left.)

"Alex..?" I heard someone ask. Guessing by the accent it was Mason.

I looked up.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Mason asked sitting next to me.

"N-no" I choked out before bursting into sobs.

"Please.. Tell me what's wrong." He said with full concern as I cried into my hands.

"I can't tell you.. I would.. Only… make things.. Worse" I choked out between sobs.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I'm here for you, though." He said.

I finally stopped crying.

"Thank you. I hope I didn't make you late for anything.." I said as me and Mason stood up.

"I'm worried about you. I will be here for you whenever wherever you need me." He said.

I smiled.

"I better get going. Bye Mason." I said grabbing my book bag.

"Good-Bye, Alex. Feel better." Mason said.

I smiled and started my journey to my house.

"Alex! Why are you so late! Are you okay?" My mom questioned me.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to a friend. We lost track of time" I said dropping onto the couch.

"Have you been crying?" She asks.

"No…"I said acting as if I knew nothing about crying.

"Okay. Well. Go get washed up for dinner." She said going back to the kitchen to finish whatever she was cooking.

As I was walking up the stairs I got a text from Josh. It said:

'What did I say about hanging out with other people?'

A/N- Hey! This was the second Chapter! I hope you liked it. I loved writing it. I brought Mason into this chapter. I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense or there is spelling errors, but at the moment my eyes keep shutting and its only 8:30 pm. Something is happening to me! :O lmao

Anyway! Please review so I know If I should continue or not. J

Thanks, Lovely's!

~Marleigh


	3. Chapter 3 BREAKUP

Hurt

Chapter 3

I stared at the text for hours. Well at least that's what it felt like. 'What did I say about hanging out with other people?'

I texted back: 'What do you mean?'

I think I knew what he was talking about, but might as well try to play dumb.

He texted back almost instantly: 'I heard from my friend that you were hanging out with Mason AGAIN.'

I sighed. This was getting old.

'It's a bus stop. There was a lot of people there. Not just Mason.' It wasn't true, everyone was gone, but Josh isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

'Okay, I'm sorry. Love you. Bye!' Josh texted back after a while. I guess he was contemplating weather to forgive me or not.

'Love you too.' I texted back.

I don't know why I still stay with him after the way he treats me. It's just. He's been through a lot. His mother died last year and he doesn't know how to control the anger inside. I have to be there for him.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. UGH! I hate waking up.

I hit the off button and lazily got up out of bed.

Max's POV (A/N: YAY )

In my rush to get out of my room, (I think something exploded!) I ran into Alex, bumping her slightly to the side.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain.

"Come on. I didn't bump into you that hard.." I said. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. That can't be from what I did. Can it?

"No, I'm fine. Just the shock of getting bumped into I guess." She was lying. I could tell.

"Liar" I accused.

"Just leave me alone, Max." She said and stormed off.

"What was that about?" Justin asked coming from behind me.

"I have no idea. I bumped into her and she acts like she was body slammed by a sumo wrestler…"

I explained.

"Something is going on with her.. I just don't know what.." Justin said.

"DETECTIVE TIME! I will go get my hat!" I said trying to run to my toxic room, but of course Justin stopped me.

"Let's detect WITHOUT the hats.." Justin said. Ugh. Why does he ruin all the fun.

"Fine.." I said kicking the ground.

Alex's POV (A/N: I know Max's Point of view was short L]

I looked n the bathroom mirror. There was bruises down my back and on my ribcage and hand sized bruises on both of my wrists, from where Josh grabbed me by the wrists.

I pulled my shirt down and made sure that the sleeves were covering my wrists and walked out of the bathroom.

Justin and Max were looking at me when I walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked worried there was a bruise I missed and it was showing.

"nothing" They said and started eating their break fest again. I shook it off, and went to sit down at the table.

"So, Alex.. Are you coming home right after school?" My mom asked. I could tell she was getting mad about me not coming home right after school and not telling her.

"I don't know.." I said. I really didn't. Josh could get in a bad mood and hold me up for hours. It's happened a lot lately.

"Please try to be. I want to have dinner as a family." Mom said putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"I'll try. I'm going to go. Harper wants to see me before class, We haven't seen each other in a while." I said getting up.

"Okay, honey. Have a good day."

"Alex!" Josh called from where he was standing with his friends.

"Hey!" I said walking over to them.

"So, How do you know Josh?" His friend asked.

"He's my boyfriend. We've been dating a year, as of today." I explained.

"You're dating HER and you never told me!" His friend asked. What was that suppose to mean?

"Guess it slipped my mind…" He said. He always said he told all his friends about me.

"I thought you were dating that Marissa chick.." His friend said looking very confused.

Josh gave him a shut up look. Was he cheating on me?

I looked at Josh. He looked like he was thinking of something to say.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked quietly.

"No.. Why would you even think that!" He said then pulled me behind the wall away from his friend. I'm getting tired of calling him his friend.

"Look, Alex. I think we need to take a break, just for a while. It's just I need some space." He said.

"No! please don't do this!" I cried. Tears were spilling over.

"Stop crying!" He demanded. I tried to but I just couldn't stop it. He slapped me hard. So hard that I fell to the ground.

"At least Marissa doesn't cry" I heard him say to himself, but I heard.

I laid there crying as he left me there.

I guess I'd fallen asleep cause I woke up to it be complete darkness. I checked my cell phone to see what time it was. 9:15. HOW COME NO ONE SAW ME AND WOKE ME UP?

I saw there was 5 texts from Justin and 20 missed calls from mom.

As I stood up there were sharp pains in my head, back and arms. I had a dream that Josh had come back and beat me. Maybe it wasn't a dream?

I walked slowly all the way home, if I tried to go any faster I would have fallen.

By the time I got home it was 10:35. I walked in to see everyone sitting there in the living room. Looking worried.

I burst into tears. They all ran over to me when they saw I was home, and I was crying.

"I'm sorry! I tried." I choked out between sobs.

"Why weren't you in school today?" Justin asked sitting next to me.

"I-I fell asleep outside behind the school. I guess all that staying up got to me." I half-lied.

"You slept all day?" Justin asked.

That was weird. Sleeping from 8 am 'till nine pm. What if Josh knocked me unconscious again? That is if he really did come back and beat me and it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all last night." I said.

"Well, try to go back to sleep. I don't want you falling asleep at school again." Dad said. Mom was speechless. She was upset with me. I could tell.

"Okay, Good night" I said and walked upstairs.

I shouldn't be crying over Josh, I kept telling myself that, but it didn't stop me from crying myself to sleep.

A/N: THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I kept thinking of ideas then not liking them after I wrote them. So I would keep erasing. Then the power went out so I lost all my work and had to re-write it. So sorry this took forever to get up . This is a really out of character story. But I like it!

Tell me what you think in a review! :] Reviews help me post faster! Just so you know. LOL!

Well, Goodnight You and you and you!

Lots of love,

MARLEIGH.=]


	4. Chapter 4 THE TRUTH

The next day at school I avoided Josh as much as possible. Despite my efforts Josh always had to find a way to shove into me 30 times today. He was acting like I broke up with him.

"Watch were you're going Alex…" Josh said and shoved me for about the 30th time to day. He shoved me so hard this time I accidentally pushed someone over with me.

My books flying everywhere.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I apologized quickly when I saw that I had knocked Mason down.

"That's okay" He said laughing and picking all my books up.

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said taking my books from him.

"No problem.. So how come you weren't at school yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh.. I-I-I was sick with uh-um strep.." I lied hoping he didn't notice the stutters.

"That's a lie." He said.

"No, It's not why would you say that?" I asked. Normally I'm a good liar… UGH! Darn him.

"I can see it in your eyes that it was something worse, and you stuttered."

"Well its nothing. It wasn't worse." I said.

He suddenly was very interesting in my left cheek.

He brought his thumb to my cheek and wiped away the make-up. CRAP!I totally forgot about that mark I got from Josh slapping me yesterday. Which surprisingly did not show up till this morning..

I put my handover the mark, like that would make him forget what he'd seen. Which was a stupid idea cause was now interested in my wrist which I'd forgot to wear a long sleeve t-shirt today. WHY CAN'T THESE DANG THING HEAL ALREADY!

"Alex. What happened?" He asked. I had to make up a lie now. Maybe I should tell the truth.. Have someone to talk too.

"Cat fight… you know us girls." I said fake laughing.

"The bruises are way to big to be girls hands." He said.

He is so darn smart.

"Okay…" I sighed. "I will tell you everything but you can't tell anyone else!" I said.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the lockers where no one was at.

"Okay. I had a boyfriend.. We broke up yesterday, He hurts me or well he did. He started hurting me after his mother died last year. It started off with minor things like squeezing my arms a little hard, but it got A LOT worst. He would knock me unconscious every other week. I right now have two broken ribs. Then I found out he was cheating on me. He denied it. Then he broke up with me. I started crying and he slapped me and he left me there." I said now crying.

"Alex. Why did you let him get away with that for a year?" Mason asked.

"I loved him. He was my first boyfriend and he was my best friend besides Harper in 6th grade." I said. It was nice talking to someone about it.

"You're better off without him. He's not worth you're tears. I don't want to see a pretty girl cry." He said wiping my tears away. I smiled at him.

"I'm putting him in the back of my mind. I'm moving on." I said. I really did want to forget about him, but I knew I wouldn't be able too. I can at least want to cut him out of my life.

"Good. I'll be here for you Alex." He said.

I hugged him.

"Thank you" I said.

**a/n:| HIIIIII! I hope you guys like this chapter. Its short.. Sort of. LOL but when are my chapters long. but anyway I'm writing a Soldier lover story on another website so if i don't post fast thats why. OH and I'm working on a good luck with charlie fanfiction! GABE+JO 4EVA! anyway LOVE YYALLS**

**~Marleigh**


	5. Chapter 5 MARISSA

**Hey, readers! This is chapter 5 as you can probably tell. Sorry this took so long to post. I've been busy and lost interest in writing for a while but I'm back. I mean I wasn't gone THAT long only like a week or two. anyway Here it is:**

Chapter 5

Justin's POV

I watched Alex and Mason talking.

I was frustrated that I couldn't hear a word she was saying. She suddenly was crying. Mason said something and then they hugged.

After Alex walked away I went and stood by Mason.

"Uh.. Hi?" He said confused as to why a random person was standing beside him.

"What's wrong with Alex?" I asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say… Who are you again?" He asked me.

"Justin, Alex's big brother." I explained.

"Oh.. Well I can't say what's wrong. You'll have to get it out of her yourself." He looked like he really wanted to tell me.

"How did you get it out of her?" I asked.

"I cornered her into where she had no other excuse. She had to tell me the truth." He said looking at Alex who was talking to Harper.

"How bad is it?"

"Let's just say when she decides to tell you. You're going to want to kill someone, and I will be helping you." He replied.

"Why would I want to kill someone?" I asked hoping to get more out of him.

"Trust me you will. The only reason I haven't is because I don't know who I need to kill." He said putting his head in his hands.

So.. There's a certain person WE are going to have to kill?

"Okay, Well I will talk to her tonight." I said.

"That's good. Well I got to go. Bye, Justin." He said walking off to his class.

-That night-

"KIDS, DINNER!" My mom yelled. I was already in the kitchen when she said this so I helped set the table.

"Let me help you with that!" I heard Alex say grabbing a few plates from my hands.

She was smiling and she just looked happier then she has in the last year.

"What's got you in a good mood?" My mom said smiling too. You could tell Mom was extremely happy to see her like this.

"Just having a really great day" She said putting the last of the plates and silverware down.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and read whatever was in the text. She smiled and replied quickly.

"Who are you talking too?" My mom asked.

"My friend Mason" She said. As if on cue, he phone buzzed.

"I saw you talking to him earlier." I blurted out not meaning too.

"Oh.. Uh. Yeah I was." She said, probably hoping I didn't hear anything.

The happiness was back on her face. At least I didn't ruined the happy mood.

When Dad and Max came down they were just as surprised to see Alex with a smile on her face.

All night Alex was talking, making jokes and laughing. It was a nice change.

That night there was a knock on the door. We opened it to see it was that Marissa girl from school.

She looked upset, and she had a black eye and bruises up her thin arms.

She looked 85 pounds. She's 16!

"May I speak to Alex?" She asked looking like she was about to collapse. Alex's hand was over her mouth.

"Yes! Of course" Alex said taking her hand being gentle.

Alex and Marissa went up stairs. All of us were in shock, even Max.

The bruises on Marissa's arms reminded me of the ones Alex had on her arms.

I needed to know what they were talking about.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Anyway hope you enjoy. I know its short, but I'm not like the amazing writers on here who can just sit there for 30 minutes and write a 5 thousand word chapter. I always end up putting the whole entire story into one chapter if i write long chapters because when I write short chapters I can slow the story down and not make it go TOO fast. Ugh Its hard to explain LOL! Just enjoy the little tiny chapters I give you. It's like being really thirsty and drink a few sips of water and you feel refreshed for a few short seconds before you need more. SOOOOO REVIEW SO YOU DON'T DEHYDRATE! :) **

**Love You and you and you. **

**~Marleigh **


	6. Chapter 6 Justin knows

**Hurt.**

**By. M.O**

**Chapter 6**

**Justin's POV**

Marissa and Alex came down the stairs an hour later.

"Bye, Alex!" She waved and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" My mom asked.

Alex looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Her boyfriend broke up with her and she just wanted someone to talk too." Alex said.

"What about the bruises?" I asked.

"I don't know… We aren't best friends we don't tell each other everything" She snapped.

Her phone rang and she was suddenly happy.

"HEY!" She said answering her phone.

She walked up the stairs laughing, after just two seconds ago she was angry.

"Wow. What's up with her?" I asked.

"At least she's not depressed looking. She actually looks happy." My mom said.

I nodded my head.

~Next morning at school~

Alex's POV

"Hey, Alex." I heard from behind me.

"MASON!" I yelled- quietly giving him a hug.

I was suddenly yanked away quickly before Mason even had a chance to blink.

"I told you not to hang out with him!" It was Josh, no doubt about it.

"We broke up. I can hang out with whoever." I said.

"We are taking a 'break'" He said.

"You said break up plus you are dating Marissa." I said. I was mad, I never wanted to see Josh again.

"Yea, Well you aren't aloud to date other people I am." He said. Wait what the heck? Whatever.

"I can and I will, and I don't want you back so consider it a full blown break up. See ya later." I waved and walked back over to Mason who was looking around the hallway.

"Hey. Sorry." I said walking up to Mason.

"Oh, There you are. What happened?" He asked worried.

"Someone just wanted to talk to me about something, anyway! I think we should hang out tonight." I said. I really liked hanging out with Mason, he made me feel better, more myself. If that makes sense.

"sure! That'd be great! Where should we go?" He asked.

I fought the urge to jump up and down squealing and said.

"How about the beach?" I asked. The beach was always the best at night when no one was there.

"Okay! Meet you at 8" He said smiling.

"Perfect!" I smiled and hugged him.

Behind Mason was Josh. He was about 10 feet away but he was glaring at me. I pulled away from Mason.

"What are you looking at?" He asked trying to find what I was looking at. I looked away quickly but he had already seen."Is that him?" Mason asked glaring right back at Josh.

"No!" I said way to quickly.

"Alex, It's him isn't it?" He was staring me right in the eye.

"yes" I whispered hoping he didn't hear it.

He turned around without saying a word and walked over and punched Josh in the nose.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Josh screamed holding his nose.

Mason didn't say anything he just walked out the school fuming.

"Why is Josh holding his nose and crying like a baby?" I heard Justin say from behind me.

"My friend Mason just punched him…" I said worried about Mason and hoping that punch hurt like crap.

"Why..?" Justin asked.

"I don't know…" I lied.

"Yea, I'm going to ask Mason." He said knowing he wouldn't get me to tell the truth.

"What! No!" I said. I knew Mason would be so fumed he would tell.

Justin didn't listen he walked out the door just like Mason.

Justin's POV.

"Mason. What happened?" I asked walking in front of Mason who was pacing back and forth.

"I hate him!" Mason said still pacing.

"Is he the certain person?" I asked.

"Yes." Mason said.

"Please tell me what he did to make you want to punch him?" I asked.

"He-" Mason started but he was cut off.

"WAIT!" Alex screamed.

"Can I talk to Justin, I need to tell him myself.." She told Mason. Mason nodded and walked to the other side of the fountain and started pacing again.

"What's up with him?" Alex asked.

"Nevermind him, whats up?" I asked.

"For the past year me and Josh were dating, he-he abused me." She said with tears running down her face.

"Tell me you broke up with him?" I asked. I was extremely mad. I can now see why Mason did that.

"He broke up with me, for Marissa." She said.

"Alex, Please never talk to him again! Don't let him back into your life." I said. I was still to mad to say anything to make her feel better.

"I won't. I have Mason, and uh other people." She said the last part as in after thought as to what she had just said. She was now red a tomato.

"So you're falling for Mason now?" I asked with a slight laugh trying to lighten the mood. Or well my mood. I was still trying not to get up and kill Josh.

"NO!" She said a little to loudly and quickly.

"Yeah, Okay." I said.

"Okay, Maybe I am, but he makes it extremely impossible not too." She said seeming extremely aggravated by it.

"God, He's coming over here. How's my hair?" She asked.

I laughed.

"Yeah, Your falling hard. Just make sure he catches you." I warned. I didn't want Mason hurting her too. Even if this time its just emotionally.

"So what are we talking about?" Mason asked finally seeming calm.

Alex turned bright red.

"Alex just told me everything and then we were talking about you, pizza, falling, catching, and her, you know, stuff like that.

Alex glared and elbowed me in the side.

"Me?" Mason asked.

"Never mind him. So tonight?" Alex asked trying to change the subject.

"Yep, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight at 8 Alex." He said waving and walking down the sidewalk, which was weird because school wasn't over yet/

"Where are you guys going?" I asked sort of in protective brother mode.

"The beach." she said.

"The Beach? At 8? Sounds like a date to me." I said

"Well, its not. It's just to friends hanging out.

"Sure, okay." I said smirking.

**Sorry this took so long to put up. I went on vacation and we didn't have internet, and stuff. I also kept forgetting about it. I have to say i'm proud of this chapter. I know most of it is dialog but im not good at writing, I'm working on it though, but i like writing so thats all that matters. though a few reviews will suit my fancy too ya know? **

**anyway love yalllll!**

**Love,**

_**Marleigh**_


End file.
